The Promise
by Dominatrice
Summary: Out on the Front Line Draco reads a letter from his beloved, and takes comfort from the fact that he knows she will keep The Promise she made to him...


**The Promise**

Draco closed his eyes, breathing in as deeply as he could through his nose, then out slowly through his mouth. He flinched as his ribs objected viciously to the movement, but continued his self-appointed breathing exercise nonetheless. With his eyes closed Draco's senses were heightened, and he could clearly make out the sounds of fighting drifting into the valley from across the pass. Accompanying the destructive sounds were the various smells of smoke, urine, decay; Death. Eyes snapping open again at the sound of a particularly brutal sounding blast he waited tensely for a few seconds before closing his eyes once more and resuming his deep breathing. Life on the Front Line was fierce.

"What is it Potter?" He hoped he didn't sound as tired as he felt. Opening his eyes more slowly this time, he gazed steadily up at his comrade, noting the bone-aching weariness in the other mans once vibrant green eyes. Wiping his glasses absentmindedly on his robes, Harry sighed and sat down opposite Draco, mimicking his seating position against a crate.

"How are you holding out Malfoy? Have you been to the Healers for those ribs yet?" Harry's eyebrows were raised; he knew well enough that Draco hadn't, confounded Slytherin.

"Yes and they were over laden with important casualties Potter, so I didn't deem a pair of bruised ribs hardly worth interrupting them over." Draco's voice hadn't risen above its usual drawl, but the steely undertone spoke volumes more; _Drop the subject_. However Harry, bless his worthy soul, was not schooled in the matter of subtle hints and so pressed the issue.

"Malfoy, I hardly call that a 'pair of bruised ribs'! Their must be at _least_ two broken as well as another sprained! By Merlin's beard Malfoy, your one of the Elite! What do you think happens if you're out of action because you didn't go see the Healers when asked! I _know_ they were busy! I _know_ we have more severe casualties than any amount of Healers should have to cope with! But this is _war_ Malfoy! And if keeping one of our best Wizards fighting fit means that some poor sod has to wait five more minutes to get his legs _fucking_ amputated, then so be it!" By this point Harry had scrambled to his feet, towering over Draco's slumped form on the floor. Fists curled by his sides Harry breathed heavily through his mouth, struggling to stay angry at his best strategist, struggling to stop being angry at himself. Draco said nothing. After a few more minutes, when he deemed that Harry had calmed down enough to be talked to he spoke.

"Sit down Potter, and stop making a spectacle of yourself. These people rely on you to be the figure of authority and control at _all_ times. It's not fair, but it's true." Seeing Harry's mouth open in an attempt to protest Draco spoke quickly. "I know what you've just reiterated as well as you do Potter, but it doesn't change the fact that I didn't, and here we are." Calmer now, Harry sank back down to the ground and ran his grimy hand through his unruly hair. Retrieving a small vial from the inside of his robe he chucked it over into Draco's lap.

"Yes, I know. I took the liberty of retrieving this from the Healers tents on my way past, you know the spell that goes with it. I'm off to do the rounds of the outer defences. At 12 O'clock sharp I'm having a meeting with all the captains, please be on time." Standing once more Harry started to walk off in the direction of the stalls where they kept the Thestrals. "Oh, and Draco? I almost forgot, a letter came for you this morning." Draco's head shot up, and Harry respectfully ignored the flash of pain that appeared on Draco's face. Fishing about in his robes Harry found the rolled up piece of parchment and offered it to the blond menace that was Draco Malfoy. Taking it Draco hesitated slightly as he watched his Captain, Comrade and … Friend walk away.

"Thanks Pot-…Harry." Startled, Harry stopped and turned to look at Draco, but even he was unable to miss the look that asked him not to make a big deal out of it. He didn't.

"No problem Draco, no problem at all."

Watching Harry walk away Draco shook his head slightly, wondering what had come over him. Ignoring the thoughts plaguing him, he slowly undid the string that was tied around the parchment, and held his breath, broken ribs forgotten, as he looked to see who it was from. Seeing the signature at the bottom he felt like weeping with relief. Going back to the top he started to avidly read her words, drinking in the smell of her that clung to the parchment.

_My Dearest Draco…_

He read with fascination as she told him of the all the little mundane things of life that he now longed for with a passion. He felt his eyes sting as he repeatedly reread the sentence that told how she would never stop waiting for him. The sounds of battle seemed to almost faze out around him, leaving him alone in the little bubble that allowed him to read her letter in peace.

Their situation seemed bittersweet now; she sat at home, listening avidly to the Wireless in hope for news from the front line, he sat in the middle of a camp one mile away from the same front line, waiting avidly for news from home. He thought dreamily of her eyes and soft, soft skin. He thought of their last night together before he left to join the Order in battle. He remembered, with vivid clarity, of the promise, the sacrifice, he had asked of her.

_**If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
Although I've travelled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart  
If you think of me **_

_**If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart**_

He didn't think he would ever forget the tears that had streamed down her face as she had repeatedly told him that she would wait for him for as long as it took. The way she had simply held him tighter and said nothing when he asked her to promise him she wouldn't follow if he died would never leave him.

Stirring himself out of his reverie slightly Draco took the vile tasting potion that Harry had given him and quickly said the accompanying spell, waiting for the relief from the pain. Feeling the effects almost immediately he sighed in relief; relishing the feeling of being able to breathe normally. Searching through his pockets Draco found the small bottle of water he kept on him at all times and took a swig. Feeling somewhat refreshed he returned his full attention to the letter. He felt a small smile work its way across his lips when she told him of how she had marched into St. Mungo's and demanded that they allowed her to wrap up her Healers Diploma early and join the Healers on the front line. A sound like a small chuckle escaped his lips as he could almost hear her sarcastic tone in his ear, tempered slightly by a childlike whine. _'Honestly, I know I haven't finished the Diploma yet, but I'm miles above standard and they can't honestly say they have enough Healers out on the Front Line. That beastly Healer Dolphus says I have to do the last year, no buts. He doesn't understand…'_. Rolling his eyes slightly Draco secretly thought that the 'beastly' Healer Dolphus had the right idea. Nobody was sending his precious love to the front line.

Sighing, Draco stared at the letter in his hands, half read. He liked to do that with her letters; read them a little at a time, with frequent pauses to mull over what he had just read. It helped him to feel like he was savouring them, savouring her. He remembered how she used to would savour his touch, and he hers. He thought of all the passionate embraces they had shared, the long, languid kisses, the fiery and passionate ones, just as well as the short, chaste pecks on the cheek. How he longed for any one of them.

_**Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
If you dream of me like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart**_

She was now telling him about a Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley that had happened the other day. He knew all about it of course, but anything she had to say was of interest to him. He was worried and relieved all at once when he read the line that told him she had gotten caught in the crossfire and had stunned two Death Eaters. It never ceased to amaze him how her tone changed so much through her letters. The paragraphs would range from happy to sad to angry to sorrowful to mischievous to any number of emotions. She was an enigma and he loved her for it.

He adored the way she asked him questions in her letters like he was there to answer her, even when they were questions about a potion she had been set to study for her Diploma and she wanted his 'expert' opinion on. Even more adorable were the threats she showered him with; _'If you die Draco Malfoy, Merlin so help me I will kill you myself!'_. How that would quite work he had yet to figure out.

Pausing in his reading once more he glanced around him, an ingrained habit from scouting trips. Spotting Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walking past he nodded his head in greeting and continued to study the immediate area. Satisfied that nothing, and indeed nobody, was going to interrupt him in the near future he went back to the beloved letter. He was unaware that Ron and Hermione had stopped a short distance away and were watching him as he read. He didn't see the look that passed between them as they watched his dirty fingers gently stroke the edges of the parchment as he was reading. Shaking his head Ron tugged on his fiancés arm and motioned for her to follow him and leave the blond mystery to his letter.

Draco felt his heart thump painfully in his chest as he read how much she wanted to simply hold him. He wanted more than anything to scream at the top of his lungs that that was all he wanted to. The simple words were smeared slightly and he pressed his fingers to what he knew must have been a tear drop. Raising his trembling fingers to his lips he imagined for a wild moment that he could taste the salty tears on his fingers.

_**Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face, your smile  
To be with you wherever you are**_

Fearing that tears of his own might spill soon he sniffed and mentally steeled himself. The letter had now completely turned away from talk of everyday life and was a simple expression of how much she missed him. She told him she missed his smile, and he wanted to tell her right them that he missed hers far more. He wanted to tell her that he dreamed of her every time he slept, hell, even when he was awake. He knew that he couldn't convey his feelings in words as elegantly as she could, so in his reply he couldn't express with her clarity how much he missed her beautiful heart shaped face.

Feeling his eyes beginning to burn again Draco clenched his fists, concentrating on the sharp pain in his palms caused by his nails. When he felt in better control of himself he began to read the last paragraph. Like every one of the fifteen letters she had sent him (all kept in the inside pocket of his robs, next to his heart) it ended with the same words. He wasn't aware of the fact that he was mouthing the words as he read them, nor did he know that his hands had gone very still and that his eyes were wide and devoted solely to the parchment before him. _'I still honour The Promise I made you Draco, I still keep it as close to me as I do your letters, all fourteen of them. I know without asking that you to keep mine. I refuse to insult you by asking if you do, for I know that you do. I know it more than anything…'_. Her words, as always, re-instilled in him a wild, fleeting hope that they would all come out of this yet, that they would once more hold each other and relish in the others presence.

_**Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face, your smile  
To be with you wherever you are**_

The sounds of battle were beginning to infiltrate his bubble once more. Holding on desperately to the sanctuary that her letters provided him with he reread her last few words.

"Malfoy." He glanced up at the sound of the rough voice. Seeing Bill Weasley stood there he hauled himself to his feet and cleared his throat. Glancing at the letter clutched gently in Draco's hand Bill thought briefly of his own stash of letters tucked away next to his heart from Fleur. Realising that he still hadn't spoken he made a vague gesture with his hand. "We only have a couple of minutes till the Captains meeting Malfoy, we better be going." Draco simply nodded, not quite trusting his voice yet. Walking shoulder to shoulder with the eldest Weasley he reached into his robes and slipped the carefully folded letter in with the others.

As he sat down with the others around the table he studied his fellow Captains from the last six months. There were seven Captains, and Harry who was Overall Captain. Of the seven Captains there was Draco, Bill Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, Charlie Weasley, Lupin, Kingsely Shacklebolt and Blaise Zabini who had joined the Order with Draco all those years ago. At precisely 12 O'clock Harry walked into the tent, surveying everyone from behind round glasses, held together in the middle by spellotape. After a short pause he began to tell everyone the strategy for what he hoped was to be the last stand if everything went to plan. Draco let his mind wander, he knew the plan anyway, he had devised it. As he let his thoughts drift he allowed himself to entertain the image of his beloved. In his daydream she was as he remembered her, laughing, vivacious, overflowing with energy. He then saw her as he had that night, holding tightly, telling him repeatedly that she could keep her promise to him, _she could_.

He zoned back in to the talk just in time to hear Harry concluding his speech by telling them to have all letters they wanted sending before the Last Stand at his tent by 2 O'clock. Draco smiled as he stood; he had about an hour and a half to write a suitable reply to Ginny. Back at his tent he smoothed out a piece of careworn parchment on the crate that served as a table and began to pen his thoughts to her.

_**Remembering**_

_**Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting**_

Just like he had in his previous fourteen letters he thanked her repeatedly for reassuring him that she would be waiting and asked her to tell him again in the next one. And although he told her that tomorrows battle would hopefully be the last one, he did not go into pages about how he wanted her to get over him and move on if he didn't make it, because _dammit_! He was a selfish bastard and truth be told, he didn't want her to get over him! He wanted her to love _him_ forever! So to stop both of them having to suffer the thought he told her, quite firmly, that if she could just hold him in her heart for that little bit longer, he would come back to her, _he would_.

As he wrote he could almost feel her arms snaking around his waist as her head tucked neatly under his chin. He told her as much. Described their last embrace lest she forget. He could only hope she got a sense of how much he yearned for her through his simple words.

Later, when darkness was falling and he was stood with his group waiting to launch the diversion attack he thought of all the things he and his beloved had shared together. He thought not of the plan as he should have been doing, instead he gave a few words of encouragement to each of his small fighting force and then focused his last free thoughts on Her. A light breeze disturbed the death scented air and ruffled his hair, and for a brief moment, with his eyes closed, he was able to feel her long, light fingers stroking his head. As the sun crested the horizon he heard the signal for him and his troop to advance.

_**Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise**_

_**If it's one that you can keep,**_

_**I vow to come for you**_

_**If you wait for me and say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart. **_

As the first of the many killing curses he would cast that morning left his lips, Draco couldn't help but notice how the rising, blood red sun was the exact same shade as her hair. He couldn't help but realise how much he loved Ginevra Weasley.

**A/N** Okay! I seem to be addicted to writing Oneshots, but never mind, I'll get round to writing for my other stories at some point! I feel the ending is a little crappy (for lack of a better word) but at some small hour in the morning it was the best I could come up with! I hope you enjoy it, its by far less angsty than the other two oneshots I've written, this one concentrating more on the strength of the love between them, and how it comforts Draco at war. In this, I suppose the last two Harry Potter books never happened. Its all horrifically cliché in this and Draco and Blaise (who just _had_ to get a mention!) have seen the light (so to speak) and have joined the Order, yadayadayada…just how we like it! )

I apologise now for any spelling errors as this isn't Beta'd (naughty of me, I know) and I am just human… ;-)

By the way; to forestall any questions on this matter as I suspect there could be some, the reason Hermione and Ron are not 'Captains' is because I imagined that the Trio would prefer to be together than split up as all leading captains, if that makes any sense. By the by, the song is 'The Promise' by Tracy Chapman, if you search it on YouTube then you can listen to the song whilst reading the fic, but whatever, just thought you'd like to know! As always I **Disclaim **any hopes/rights to Harry Potter and indeed, Tracy Chapmans songs!

I hope you enjoyed reading, please review, it means a lot. Also I have two other D/G oneshots up 'Concrete Angel' and 'Songbird'. You can find them via my Profile as well as my three proper stories; two of which are Harry Potter ones ('When Hell Meets Heaven' and 'You Are Not Alone') and one Lord of the Rings fic (Daughter of the Moon).

Have a Happy New Year Everyone!

WishfulWhispers

xXx


End file.
